


Dark Angel Big Bang art masterpost

by Amberdreams



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Dark Angel Big Bang, Gen, dollarformyname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	Dark Angel Big Bang art masterpost

So excited to be doing something different (even though I'm still drawing Jensen, kinda). So I was lucky enough to snaffle the multitalented [](http://dollarformyname.livejournal.com/profile)[dollarformyname](http://dollarformyname.livejournal.com/)'s most excellent story, Past Today, written for the little known [](http://darkangel-bb.livejournal.com/profile)[darkangel_bb](http://darkangel-bb.livejournal.com/). So now you know about it, you have to check it out, am I right? Story Master Post is [**HERE**](http://dollarformyname.livejournal.com/71504.html)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/15514350984)  
The story summary goes like this: Terminal City was abandoned after an attack five years ago, survivors scattered to fend for themselves. Alec's been on his own for a while now, trying to forget what he lost, but then Ben shows up to make him remember in all the wrong ways. After an armed robbery and a city-wide manhunt that results in high-speed chases, gunshot wounds, more dead transgenics, and a hostage situation or two, Alec tracks Ben down to thank him properly.   
  
Here's the banner a bit larger so you can see the freckles. It shows an encounter that happens very early in the fic, so I'm not counting this as a spoiler.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/15514350984)  
I did two more illustrations which might count as spoilers for the story (though I think you'd have to read it to know what is going on so...)  
First, here's Alec doing some parkour roof running.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/16136683205)  
My last piece is a scene about half way through the story, when Alec and Ben meet up again. It goes about as well as you might expect...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/16135928062)  
And yes, I know the likenesses are a bit rubbish. It's interpretative art, baby. Ha ha ha. Or maybe just incompetence on my part.  
For those of you interested in process as well as pictures, here's how I ended up with each piece.  
The banner/title piece was all drawn in PS. Here's the first stage of sketching and shading.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/15950921807)  
The final piece went through a similar process - drawn and coloured in PS. This is how the initial sketch looked. I used a photo of some MMA fighters for the pose, drawn freehand because I wanted to change their leg positions.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/15516958513)  
I used a distorted layered version of a bunker interior from a game if found on a google image search as a background because I was in a bit of a rush. I painted their flesh and clothes then overlaid that with a textured brush to give a more scratchy rough effect. Then I put a texture over everything and erased part of it to highlight the medallion a bit more.  
The roof leaping one I drew in biro from a photo I found of two guys doing parkour for real (mad buggers!), then coloured the drawing and added the rain texture over the top in PS.  
Here's the biro sketch (complete with incorrect rooflines! LOL)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/15950923727)

Oh and I made a gif.  
[](http://s830.photobucket.com/user/Amberdreams1960/media/Gifs/http---makeagif.com--media-12-29-2014-BpIZ6P.gif.html)

And there you have it. Now off you go and **[read the story](http://dollarformyname.livejournal.com/71504.html)** , if you haven't already. Chop chop!


End file.
